


The devil is wiser for being OLD than for being the devil

by notyourtipicalauthor



Series: Cheating Derek : Serial Killer [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bottom Derek Hale, Cheating, Cheating Derek Hale, Dark, M/M, Mind Control, Really? - Freeform, Sexual Coercion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:01:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24834247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notyourtipicalauthor/pseuds/notyourtipicalauthor
Summary: for stiles, There's no substitute for experience- the one about the tadpole
Relationships: Derek Hale/?, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Cheating Derek : Serial Killer [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759405
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29





	The devil is wiser for being OLD than for being the devil

**Author's Note:**

> don't like it, don't read it  
> this is not beta-read, so Don't come for me, I asked for help and nobody responded.  
> Warnings: strong language ahead, graphic descriptions, I won't answer you If you didn't like the fic but you can leave request at the comments

stiles knew that someone as angry, broken, and unsympathetic as that brat would never be a good addition to Scott's pack, if to Scott's pack because stiles knew he had never been part of his "best friend"'s pack of bitches.   
and because he has never considered why he knows that the real stupid true alpha (my ass) is one of the most absurd things that has happened, when his friend lacks such basic things as common sense and everything became clear when his best friend of the childhood trusted more in a stranger than him, even when he explained the circumstances of everything, however more grateful he should not be because thanks to that he realized that during all this shit who has really had is himself.

And above all, because he realized that he didn't give it to any of them and one of the reasons is because the brat under his armpits started to show his true face, unfortunately, he did it with the wrong one.  
Yes, that's right Liam Dumbar, the beta of Scott McCall turned out to be a manipulator and abuser and the worst thing of all is that he dared to do it with things that belong to him: the brat is fucking his boyfriend, with the help of very old magic implanting his own desires to give in to his perversions. And Stiles feels bad about it? the truth is that no, Stiles doesn't care at all about Derek and why? because he knows that someone as naive, easy to manipulate and convince as Derek shouldn't be alive and kicking, the guy is a martyr and the only thing he has been good for with some exceptions but nothing out of the ordinary is to be kicked, beaten and even killed but that only served him to evolve into the little shit and bring disasters.

Returning to the subject, Stiles is a man with a mission and that mission is to remind a certain tadpole that toys that are not his are not to be touched and what is still is left still.

+++

Liam was more than happy because all his plans were being carried out very well, he had Derek Hale in his pocket to fuck him as many times as he wanted, so he reminded him that today is going to be a very special day, considering the new adventures he is going to force on the ex-alpha.

After practice, Liam went to the showers, and once there, he stayed as he came into the world, and began to enjoy the shower until he noticed that he was not alone.

Hi Stiles, how are you? Beta didn't care if the major saw him naked, after all, he has nothing to be ashamed of.

Smiling at the little one's cheek, Stiles answers with another question.

Liam, do you remember when you asked me if I was some supernatural being? - I answered with a smile 

totally caught off guard Liam frowned- yeah, yeah I remember, why?

I wanted to give you a demonstration, I know that you are at a point where you are most interested in knowing about everything and how to use it to your advantage and that there is no better certainty than seeing things happen.

Strange for the answer, Liam hurried to turn around, but it was already late when he felt the impact of the wall, breaking his head, and the pressure of a hand around his neck, but what surprised him most was to see the human of a grayish color and with black eyes smiling and with black lines around his whole body.

Trying to free himself and without any fruit, Liam started to talk to him - who the hell are you?

I'm the one you shouldn't have messed with and the one who advises you that you should have stayed playing the heterosexual - replied the pale one smiling sideways

I'm no faggot like you - roared the little one, kicking in vain.

So sticking your dick in another man's ass is not being a faggot, well keep telling yourself anything that will help you sleep at night little bitch, you already made me understand why your daddy left you, not everybody has the same luck- Added Stiles 

Angry at the answer, Liam was about to bite the arm that was holding him when he was turned over and felt the pressure of a sharp object in his anus.

If you knew what I was, you would know that you were helping me instead of helping you- Claimed the paled one

Frightened and in shock, Liam gave a loud roar when he felt his limbs being held and the other guy letting go of his body.

So let's be clear, Liam, you are going to be the first warning because the truth is that no one cares about theo , another orphan who is better off dead

Strange at the mention of the blonde man, Liam was about to refute him, when he felt stabs around his mouth, sewing his mouth shut, and holding in the pain without being able to express it.

I have never been listened to and taken notice of, so it is my turn not to listen to them and to do what is right for me - leaving his face blank, stiles points the katana upwards destroying the anus of the beta until it continues upwards destroying everything in its path, making the beta convulse to cry, and even shitting out the same pain until it is left unresponsive and falls to the ground mixed with the blood, feces and even the water from the showers.

Displeased by the horrible smell, Stiles grimaces and shares a few words with the body in front of him.

Liam, there is no substitute for experience and it is always good to distrust everyone. The one who swears not to hurt you always ends up doing the most, and I thank the Nogitsune for teaching me that. 

With everything said and done the so-called "Human" left with the onis walking behind him.

+++

The pack was in complete shock and amazement at the disastrous scene the next day that had happened while they were all asleep except for one member who was eating breakfast and checking the phone, reading the news "local teen was found tortured and murdered in his school" smiling at the stupid headline, he continued with his meal.

**Author's Note:**

> you can give me prompts If you want   
> again this Is not beta read, I decided to write a fice because I wanted but Not because I Planned to do it.


End file.
